


PERABOT: mu dan ku

by sukeb



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Parody, Political innuendo, Politics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perabotmu-perabotku. Kompormu-komporku. Sofamu-sofaku. Ini bukan tentang masa kelam itu, Gadis. Siapa pula sudi kembali ke sana? Ini, katakanlah, saatnya membuang rongsokan yg kau sebut perabot ke TPA. Zaman sudah berbeda, Manis. *implisit hub. bilateral*</p>
            </blockquote>





	PERABOT: mu dan ku

**Disklaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Peringatan keras** : Cerita ini dangkal, tidak terlalu imajinatif, format buku harian, POV: orang pertama, diksi tidak indah, **headcanon** di mana-mana , HET? _Net_. _Not_ _yet_. Masih _friendship_ karena si penulis tidak kompeten menulis roman. orz Oh, yeah _sedikit berbau politik_. Hanya beri tahu, tidak mengajak. Suer.

 **Ringkasan:** Perabotmu, perabotku. Kompormu-komporku. Sofamu-sofaku. Ini bukan tentang masa kelam itu, Gadis. Siapa pula sudi kembali ke sana? Ini cuma, katakanlah, saatnya membuang rongsokan yang kau sebut perabot ke TPA. Zaman sudah berbeda, Manis. Ayo, pakai barang modern.

 **A/N** : Kesambet setan mana saya tak tahu tiba-tiba ingin menulis cerita mereka berdua& makin tersulut karena artikel (alamatnya saja) di bawah sana.

Saya cuma bisa mengatakan: Ini pair baru di FHAPI! Pertamanya, Gan! Tapi nomor 3 di jagad FFN. Boleh dong bangga dikit. Apalagi sedikit berbau politik. Wkkkk. Sekian dulu dari **nutmeg-not-head**. Selamat melihat sekilas, membaca, atau bahkan mereview. Semoga terhibur~ :Db

 **PS** : Tanda *) seperti ini berarti saya membual atau tak ada data pendukungnya.

.-.-.

Secarik fanfiksi Hetalia Axis Powers:

**PERABOT: mu dan ku**

oleh _**nutmeg-not-head**_

.-.-.

_30 Januari 2011_

Harusnya tadi kubiarkan dia menunggu di luar rumah. Membeku sampai bibirnya biru. Harusnya dia tak kubiarkan masuk. Biar dia dimakan _blizzard_. Sampai tidak bisa berbuat aneh-aneh padaku.

Aku tidak bisa tidur ini! * _dicoret berkali-kali_ *

Tadi sore Polandia datang ke rumah membawa bungkusan kotak besar warna cokelat. Awalnya, aku tak tahu barang apa itu. Aku juga tak mau tahu karena setelah menggedor-gedor pintu dengan sangat berisik dan berteriak-teriak, "Belarus~ Belarusia~ aku bawa hadiah untukmu!" (mau tak mau aku harus membukanya karena DIA mengganggu tetangga), dia menerobos masuk dan langsung menuju dapur! Dengan tubuh penuh butiran salju. Airnya menetes-netes dan membuatku harus mengepel lagi. Padahal aku sudah mengepel pagi tadi.

Dia mendahuluiku sampai dapur dan langsung mengeluh begitu sampai di depan komporku.

"Kau masih menggunakan _ini_?" menunjuk jijik ke arah kompor pemberian Kakak. Kalau saja ada belati di sana, langsung kugorok lehernya. Anehnya,  sama sekali tak ada pisau di dapur. Apa anak buah Bos membawa semuanya keluar? Harus segera cari tahu!

Dia tidak melihat, ya, komporku hanya ada satu? "Apa kau lihat kompor lain yang bisa kupakai?" Dia sudah menghina barang pemberian Kakak.

"Tidak. Dari Rusia?" Kali ini dia tidak menunjuk. Cuma mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kompor. Tapi tatapan menyebalkan itu jelas-jelas merendahkan siapa pemberinya.

Kau dan matamu membuatku sebal, Polandia.

Langsung saja kujawab, "Ya, memangnya kenapa kalau dari Kakak?" sedingin mungkin.

Aku yakin dia masih menyimpan dendam pada Kakak. Dia yang tertawa paling lebar saat Soyu-* _coret_ * Kakak memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan rakyatnya. Lalu, dialah yang paling bersemangat, menari-nari gembira bersama Trio Baltik konyol itu. Kau menunjukkan pada dunia wajah yang luar biasa gembira seakan telah lolos dari terkaman binatang buas*). Kau membuat mereka berpikir Kakak hanya membuat **mu** menderita.

Apa kau lupa kau tak selalu menderita di sana, Polandia?

Tapi matamu tadi ganjil saat mengatakan, "Sudah kuduga. Kau akan tetap memakai benda kuno macam ini selama itu dari Rusia." Sungguh. Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengobral pengetahuanku ke sana-sini seperti kau, tidak berarti aku tidak mengenali sorot sedih itu. Aku heran, apa yang membuatmu sedih. Tentu bukan hal yang berhubungan dengan kakak karena semua tahu kau justru gembira bisa terlepas dari masa lalu. Lantas, apa yang membuatmu sedih?

Tapi sekejap kau berubah menyebalkan lagi.

Kau cabut selang dari tabung gas, memintaku untuk mengambil lap, dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan "Kau mau apa?"ku di belakangmu. Kau bahkan tidak menoleh saat menurunkan kompor ke lantai dan aku menarik mantel biru tuamu. Tanpa menunggu gerakanku selanjutnya, kau buka bungkusan coklatmu, mengeluarkan kompor "Buatan Jerman" di dalamnya dan meletakkannya di tempat komporku tadi.

Ha! Percuma. Tidak ada soket listrik di sana. Bagaimana bisa kompornya menyala, Polandia?

Kupikir aku menang. Tapi kau berhasil menemukan soket yang agak tertutup lemari piring. Dan kabelnya sampai pada soket itu. Kau berhasil membuat kompor listrik itu menyala. Mengerucutkan bibir juga percuma karena kau berhasil.

"Kalau kau mau pamer bagaimana cara kerja kompor listrik, pergi ke Afrika sana. Mereka lebih butuh pengetahuan itu daripada aku."

Kau menyibakkan rambut pirangmu ke belakang. Supaya tampak cantik, ya? Menggelikan. Kau tidak akan bisa lebih cantik daripada kakak perempuanku. Dan dengan berkacak pinggang kau menjawab dengan kalimat yang membuatku tampak bodoh. Sekaligus tampak tak berdaya karena harus mendapatkan bantuan dari Polandia Raja Warsawa.

"Huh? Maaf saja aku tak ingin pergi ke tempat kering seperti Afrika. Kulitku bisa memerah lalu mengelupas. Euw. Tidak, Belarusia Kecil." Belarusia Kecil? Memangnya siapa kau bisa mengataiku Belarusia Kecil?

Kau bukan Kakak. Dan tak bisa menjadi kakakku meskipun dengan entengnya kau menambahkan, "Aku ingin ganti kompormu, bukan mau pamer padamu bagaimana cara menggunakannya, yah. Macam aku orang kaya baru saja memamerkan barang padamu. Ck ck ck. Tidak. Kalau mau pamer, Belarus, aku mau pamer pada keturunan Viking Barbar itu. Supaya mereka tahu aku juga bisa membuat barang bagus. Cih! Enak saja mereka bilang aku hanya bisa buat _Nail Polish_ dan _Polish Remover_ *)."

Sejak kapan Viking dan Barbar jadi satu? _Nail Polish_ dan _Polish Remover_? Aku baru sadar kau bicara konyol macam itu.

Aku, tentu saja, tidak akan terpengaruh omonganmu. "Komporku masih baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa memasak dengannya. Bawa pulang sana. Aku tak butuh." Aku tak mau bantuan cuma-cuma dari orang lain. Karena mereka pasti mengharapkan balasannya.

Kau juga begitu 'kan? Mana mungkin kau mau membantuku, saudara perempuan musuh besarmu, tanpa pamrih? Aku tak yakin kau mau menolongku meski katamu tadi aku seperti adikmu. Hah. Pendiam tidak sama dengan bodoh, Polandia. Pasti ada yang kau rencanakan. Walau sementara ini, aku tak tahu apa itu.

Aku curiga ada makhluk gaib yang membisikimu sesuatu. Kau bisa berkata meyakinkan. Sedikit meyakinkan, sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak akan terperdaya.

"Aku hanya khawatir ada apa-apa denganmu karena kompor butut ini. Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" sambil menyodorkan batang korek api bekas ke mukaku. Baiklah, itu memang kugunakan agar apinya bisa terbentuk di kompor. Ada masalah dengan itu?

Kau menjawabnya dengan gayamu yang pongah, "Apa kau bisa jamin kau akan baik-baik saja dengan _ini_ —" batang korek api, "—dan _ini_ —" batang untuk menyulut, "— lalu ditambah _kompor gas ini_?" kau tunjuk kompor gas di atas lantai. Selama ini tidak ada masalah, jadi aku jamin aku baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana seandainya ada kecelakan yang tak kau duga, macam, gasnya bocor karena karet berlubang? Atau kau tak sengaja jatuhkan koreknya ke kompor lalu kompornya meledak? Boom! Bagaimana Belarus?" dengan tingkah sok pintar, memegang dagu dengan tangan kiri, berpikir bak detektif di televisi.

"Katakan padaku, Polandia, untuk apa kau repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau mulai tertular penyakit Sok Sibuk milik Pantat Burger?" Jangan kau kira tinggal di rumah **nya** bisa membuatku melunak. Menikahkan Rubelku dengan Dollarnya bahkan tak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Dan hal itu juga berlaku padamu. Gaun hijau dulu dan kompor ini tidak berati bagiku.

Ajaibnya kau tidak marah-marah. Kau bengong sebentar sebelum menyunggingkan senyummu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa * _kata-kata berikutnya tak terbaca karena dicoret berkali-kali hingga hitam_ *

Kukira sifat menyebalkanmu bisa berkurang setelah aku menerima kompormu. Itu untuk membungkam sejenak bib—* _dicoret_ * ocehan panjangmu, tentu. Karena aku pasti akan mengembalikannya ke tempatmu nanti. Aku pasti mengembalikannya! Tunggu saja.

Namun kenapa aku merasa tak bisa mengembalikan barang yang akan kau berikan? Kenapa aku merasa ini akan berhubungan dengan Bos-ku?

Kau tidak akan membeli sofa baru untukku 'kan, Polandia?

* _kalimat tak terbaca lagi karena tertutup coretan*_

Adegan kau melesak di sofa tua di ruang tamu jadi tidak lucu lagi.

Aku ingat. Sambil berdiri aku masih mendengarkan kau mengoceh di atas sofa itu.

Aku tak mau menulisnya. Aku mau melupakannya. Tidak semua yang mereka katakan tentang Bos-ku itu benar! Mereka sok tahu!

* _coretan-coretan lagi*_

Salahkan pantatmu. Bukan sofaku. Kau bergerak-gerak aneh. Jadi, karena pantatmu sendiri, kau melesak ke dalam sofa.

"Gadis, aku tak tahu maksudmu tetap menaruh sofa bututmu di sini. Tapi, sungguh tak keren kalau tamumu pergi dari sini hanya karena sofamu menelan pantat mereka."

(Heran. Kenapa aku masih ingat detail kalimatmu?)

Pertanyaanmu retoris. Tentu aku menjawabnya dengan bosan, "Sofa itu masih bisa dipakai. Asal mereka tahu saja bagian mana yang harus diduduki."

Kau mulai memasang gaya menyebalkan itu lagi. Gaya tampak pintar dengan cibiran di mulutmu. Dan kau sudah tak tersangkut lagi.

"Apa tamumu tahu mana yang bisa diduduki dan mana yang tidak? Apa kau memberi tahu setiap tamu yang datang di mana seharusnya mereka mendaratkan pantat? Bikin capek saja pekerjaan sia-sia seperti itu."

Bukankah kau juga tahu jarang sekali orang mampir ke rumahku? "Tak masalah. Tamuku tak banyak. Jadi, aku selalu bisa memberi tahu mereka."

Kau menanggapinya tak sesuai dugaanku. "Yah, sudahlah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan tetap menggantinya." Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah sofa itu seharga segelas kopi sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar rumahku. Aku tahu kau lebih mampu tapi kau sudah menggaruk indera marahku berkali-kali hari ini*).

Karena rasa jengkelku sudah di ambang batas dan kau mau pergi begitu saja, kuteriakkan pertanyaan dalam bahasa Rusia. Ya, bahasa musuhmu. Bahasa yang sering membuatmu marah. "Jelaskan padaku, Polandia! Untuk apa kau mengganti komporku, berencana mengganti sofaku, dan—" aku masih ingat aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, "—gaun hijau itu?" Ya, aku keceplosan mengatakan gaun hijau yang itu. Konsekuensinya aku harus menerima senyum terganjilnya yang pernah ia berikan padaku. Itu bukan senyuman karena rasa su—* _dicoret lagi_ *

"Polandia. Ini rumahKU. Bukan rumahMU! BUKAN URUSANMU mana yang masih bisa **dipakai** dan mana yang harus **dibuang**? KENAPA KAU BEGITU MENCAMPURI URUSANKU, HAH?"

Aku nyaris histeris meneriakkan kalimat terakhir. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Apa karena jantungku yang berdebar lebih kuat? Atau karena rasa ganjil di perut tadi? Atau karena cengirannya yang meminta untuk kurobek dari mulutnya? Atau memang hanya karena dia mengganggu hidupku dengan keanehan dirinya?

Oh, kenapa aku terdengar seperti gadis yang * _kata-kata diblok dengan garis-garis hitam_ *

Kau makhluk aneh. Kenapa kau tidak bergetar atau terbelalak setelah mendengar amukanku tadi? Kenapa kau bisa tenang? Kau sudah menduganya?

*ada lebih banyak coretan*

Kau berdiri di depan pintu dengan tenang, menghadapkan wajahmu padaku. Aku bisa melihat salju sedang turun di balik punggungmu.

"Perabotmu, perabotku juga. Urusanmu, urusanku juga. Saatnya kita memakai barang modern. Mengerti, Rus yang Murni**?" Kau mengatakannya dalam Belarusian. Fasih.

Tapi aku tak mengerti. Apa yang dia maksudkan? Dia meminta memakai barang modern untuk apa? Kenapa terdengar seperti ajakan * _kata dihitamkan_ * Baiklah, kutulis. Seperti ajakan menikah?

KENAPA AKU BISA BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI INI?

* _coretan-coretan lagi*_

Mungkin bukan itu maksudnya. Mungkin hal lain. Mungkin hal memalukan. Mungkin—

Awas saja! Kucekik kau, Polandia! Kucekik sampai membiru kalau kau tak segera memberi tahu maksudmu! Kucekik karena kau membuat perutku serasa berisi kupu-kupu!

.-.-.

**PERABOT: mu dan ku**

**nutmeg-not-head**

Selesai.

.-.-.

**A/N aka author ngegaje** :

Bagaimana? OOC? IC? Belarus _tsundere_ ke Polandia? O.o Sudahkah terasa dan terlihat masuk akal?

Tidak paham sama sekali? Sekali-kali paham?

Inti sudah ada di summary. Polandia mengajak Belarus untuk jadi negara demokrasi. Ajakan nikah? Tunggu Pak Bos lengser dulu. :D

Ini alamat artikelnya (hapus spasinya):

www. Businessweek. Com/ ap/ financialnews/ D9L4NBO80. Htm

www. Nytimes. Com/ 2011/ 01/ 06/ world/ europe/ 06iht-poland06. Html? _r=1

Ini yang mempengaruhi summary: www. Washingtonpost. Com/ wp-dyn/ content/article/ 2011/ 01/ 21/ AR2011012107428. html

Jika masih penasaran dan ingin baca, ini penjelasan sedikit tentang perabot:

Kompor= motivator= ideologi (silakan cari di kamus jika tidak mengerti). Sofa= uhuk-kekuasaan-pemerintah-uhuk. Gaun hijau= dukungan di dana pendidikan.

Belarus (bahasa Rusia) berarti White Rus. Daripada Rus Putih, saya pilih Rus yang Murni. :D

Sebagai bentuk syukuran turun rating dari M ke T, anon review saya buka. Jadi, sudikah kiranya untuk mereview? Atau concrit? Atau pertanyaan? :)


End file.
